


Growing pains

by EmilioBlu



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Family, Medical Conditions, Medical Jargon, SHIELD, good brother alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilioBlu/pseuds/EmilioBlu
Summary: What happens to twins when one gets supper powers and the other does not? Growing up together Kevin and Alec deal with a lot of hardship, but our trials shape us into who we are and these two are going to have to become strong enough to carve their own paths.The prequel, to A favor can be read alone.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Kilgrave
Series: Brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short intro chapter, next time we will have the obligatory beach episode!

Albert and Louise Thompson never expected to have a child, let alone two. They were both extremely career oriented, it’s what first drew them to each other. Both doctors were at the head of their respective fields and neither of them wanted to slow down to care for babies. Despite this agreement, when they found out they were going to be parents they decided to go through with it. They knew that they were at a point in their careers where they could afford nannies and having children meant they had an excuse to socialize with other scientists who also had children. 

When they were still babies Alec and Kevin Thompson were fussed over by two nannies and occasionally passed around at parties so their parents’ colleagues could coo over them. While not the warmest of parents Albert and Louise saw to it that their sons had the best of everything, and that included medical treatment. In order to assure that their sons were developing naturally Albert and Louise made certain to preform monthly check ups on them. Infants were not their area of expertise per say but they both had more years of medical school under their belts than any pediatrician in the United Kingdom. It was during one of these monthly screenings that Louse noticed something odd about Kevin’s motor responses. Flagging it as a possible concern in their notes the parents tested Kevin again the next month with similar results. Deciding to run a series of tests the parents were shocked to find evidence of nervous system degeneration. They spent weeks narrowing down the list of hundreds of disorders to one extremely rare and fatal neurodegenerative disease. 

Kevin’s life changed after that diagnosis. His parents may not have been pediatricians but their expertise in DNA sequencing and cellular mutation had caught his illness in its earliest stages and they were determined to be the ones that saved him. From that day on Kevin’s life was consumed by neurological exams, fluoroscopy, brain biopsies, and cerebral spinal fluid extractions. 

Alec’s life did not change a great deal, after all he still had his nanny, and he was still brought to the occasional party, but now instead of having his twin by his side though it all they only had a few hours every day together. Alec and Kevin were too young to understand the world around them, but they could still sense the ominous darkness gathering around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers bonding at the beach.

Age 5

Kevin sat with is back pressed into the rocky cliff face. It was far from comfortable but at least he was in the shade and far enough from his parents that their bickering was nearly drowned out by the waves. Closing his eyes against the glare, he practiced his breathing exercises. They were supposed to help with the low-level pain that was always present after one of his surgeries. Deep breath in…hold, exhale…1, 2, 3. Deep breath in…. 

The crunching of sand near him made him open his eyes. In front of him stood his brother. Alec seeing, he had his brother’s attention stuck out his hands palms up, “Found these for you.” In his cupped palms was a small pile of white seashells. 

Kevin patted the ground next to him, “Let’s make a castle, we can add the shells as we go.” The two boys sat together working in silence, with Alec occasionally sent on a mission to find wet sand or decorations. 

“Do you ever think you’ll be better?” Alec asked as his brother was slowly surrounded by castles. Alec made certain he always built with-in arms reach of his brother, so he did not move too much. 

Kevin though about his answer for a while, he liked taking his time forming words it made it less likely that they would get stuck in his mouth, “I think so, Mum and Dad haven’t quit yet so...” he shrugged his boney shoulders. Certain that his parents could do anything. 

Alec nodded; he too thought their parents were capable of doing anything. “Once you feel better will you go to school with me?” he asked, he may have just started school himself, but he had already realized that he was bad at making friends. It would be nice to have his brother to sit next to and partner up with. 

After a bit Kevin responded, “I hope so, I don’t like Mrs. White.” He was referring to his personal tutor who was very strict and had replaced his nanny as his primary care giver when he was not in the lab. “Tell me more about your school, I want to be ready.” Just as he finished speaking his right arm gave a sudden jerk and knocked over the castle they were working on. Both brothers brushed the sand off, “Sorry.” Kevin said looking at the remains of their castle. 

“Don’t worry the fun part is building them, not looking at them.” Alec said used to his twins’ occasional muscle spasms. “At school we have to look at each other’s art projects and say two things we like about them.” He started to push the sand back into place patting it down to reform the base. “My teacher said I needed to complement John’s painting, but it wasn’t very good. I liked making mine more than looking at his.” Kevin nodded, he sometimes had to practice complements in speech therapy with Mrs. White, it was boring. 

They kept working on their little village of castles until their parents told them it was time to go. As they were buckled into the back seat Alec thought about how fun this vacation was he hoped that once Kevin felt strong enough they could come here again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we level up with powers! (age 11 I think, I can't find a reference for age so I'm guessing! If you know how old Kilgrave was let me know)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets his power the way we see in the show, but things go a little differently after that. His parents recognize super powers when they see them and turn him over to the government for everyone's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind any scientists in the marvel universe that can cure a fatal neurodegenerative disease and experiment on children (their own or other wise) has had contact with shield.

Age 11

Alec tapped his foot impatiently against the metal chair he sat in. His father sitting on his right placed a hand on the back of his chair, “Alec please.” Sighing Alec stopped tapping and folded his arms, it wasn’t worth arguing over.  
From his left his mum checked her watch saying, “I’m sure it will not take much longer.” It was the third time she’d said that since they arrived.

Alec thought about how he had been waiting for what felt like forever for this day. Ever since they took Kevin away time seemed to pass slower, he did not share his mother’s optimism. 

\----------------------

They were in the middle of breakfast when it happened. Alec had suddenly felt very tired, next to him Kevin slipped from his chair and lay sprawled across the ground. The last thing he heard as the world faded into darkness was two thuds from where his parents were sitting. When he came to, he was laying on a hospital bed with his hands bound to the bed guards. As he began to feel panic rise, he heard a feminine voice from the foot of his bed. “Hello Alec, its alright you are safe.” Alec looked at the woman standing before him, she was wearing a lab coat and held a clipboard in her crossed arms. 

Alec’s heart was beating wildly, “Who are you? Where am I? What’s going on?” Alec exclaimed. 

“I am Doctor Sani. You are here because my employers recently learned that your brother has manifested some…abilities. The agency I work for helps people like your brother live with their abilities. We are concerned that your brother may cause himself or others harm- “

Alec interrupted exclaiming “Kevin has never hurt anyone!” 

Dr. Sani nodded giving Alec a tiny smile, “Yes we know, our reports say he is a very nice young man.” Glancing at her clipboard she continued, “Sometimes when people suddenly get new abilities, they don’t know how to control them. We want to teach Kevin control and then help him live with normal people again. We want to help Kevin that’s all."

Alec thought about what she said. “If you want to help than why did you kidnap me? And why am I tied up?” he asked pulling on his bindings for emphasis. 

When Dr. Sani spoke, it was with a slow thoughtfulness, “We had to bring your family in, and we do not yet know the full extent of your brother’s powers. If we had asked for you all to come in, then your brother may have panicked, and we did not want him to accidently hurt anyone out of fear. As for why you’re strapped down, from what we do know your brother is able to make people do tings they would not normally do. We were worried that you and your parents might wake up and not have full control of yourselves.” 

“Kevin didn’t do anything like that. So, can I see Kevin and my parents now?” Alec asked.

Dr. Sani’s lips thinned and turned down, “I’m afraid that we can’t let you see Kevin right now.” Seeing that Alec was getting ready to interrupt she hurried to reassure him. “You will be able to see him soon. Your parents are speaking to him now, and I’m sure they will come see you once they are done.” Once she saw that Alec was calmer she continued, “While we wait for your parents, would you tell me what you know about your brothers’ new abilities?”

Alec slumped back on the bed, looking at the ceiling he stated, “Kevin said it started a few days ago, during his last spinal fluid extraction. He told mum and dad to stop, he hates the extractions the most, and they just…did. The next day when they gave him an MRI Kevin was no longer sick. After that Kevin noticed that when he told us to do stuff, we did it.”

Looking up from her clipboard where she had been making notes Dr. Sani asked, “What kind of thing did he tell you and your parents to do?” 

Alec gave a small shrug, “After the MRI he told our parents to not test anything else, they wanted to double check with a full physical evaluation.” He explained. “When he realized our parents were doing what he said, he told them to let him have ice cream. It’s not a part of his nutrition plan, but mum went out and got some. When I got home from school he shared it with me.” 

“Did he tell you to do anything?” Dr. Sani asked.

“I told him to tell me to do something, I wanted to know if it worked on other people. He told me to stand on one leg, when I did, he told me to sing a song. I started to sing alouette. That’s all.”  
Dr. Sani hummed, “What did it feel like when he told you to do something?”

“It was like it was my own idea, I just wanted to do it.” 

“Alright Alec. I’m going to fetch your parents now.” 

Once Alec was alone, he thought about Kevin and his powers. He hoped that Dr. Sani was telling the truth and that Kevin was safe here. 

When the door opened again his parents were pushed in, each sitting on a wheelchair with hands strapped to the chair arms. “Hello Alec, are you doing alright?” his father asked once the two men who brought them in had left.  
Alec decided to ignore the question, “Is Kevin okay?”

“Kevin is fine. He is awake and he has had the situation explained to him.” Alec’s mum replied. 

Alec hated the feeling of uncertainty and fear that was raging inside him, “Who are these people? Will they really help Kevin?” He pleaded. 

His parents shared a look, before his dad answered, “These people are part of a secret organization. They find and work with people like Kevin all the time, I’m certain they will be able to help him.”

“But how did they even know about Kevin?” Alec asked looking from one parent to the other.

Alec’s dad looked down at his lap and said, “We let them know.” 

Feeling his stomach lurch Alec stammered, “W-What?”

“We had to Alec. Kevin needs help that we can’t give him.” Alec’s dad said in a calm level voice. “It was not an easy choice, but we felt like it was the right thing to do. We have worked with this organization in the past, we trust them to keep Kevin here and watch over him.” 

Attempting to swallow his anger Alec decided to change the topic, “How long will Alec be here?” Alec asked though gritted teeth. 

“It depends, they have to find out what Kevin can do. Then it could take a while to work everything out.” Alec’s mum said.

\-----------------------

It turned out that assessing superpowers took about five months. Just as Alec was about to start tapping his foot again, the doors on the other side of the waiting room opened and Kevin was escorted in between two burly men. Alec jumped up drinking his first sight of his brother. He looked similar to how Alec remembered him, a little more tired and his hair was just starting to grow in for the first time in years, but he seemed the same. 

A smile spread across Kevin’s face, “It’s good to see you again Alec.” Before he or Alec could say anything else the man on Kevin’s right placed a hand on his shoulder, “Dr. Thompson and Dr. Thompson, my name is William Jefferson, I will be Kevin’s handler during the transition.” The other man left at this point, leaving the family with William. “Before we leave do you have any questions?”

Alec shook his head as his parents both politely declined. There had been multiple agents at their house over the last week, answering questions while cameras and sensors were being installed.  
William beamed at them. “Good then we are ready to go.” He said enthusiastically.

The drive home was awkwardly quiet but blessedly short. Apparently, the place they were picking Kevin up from was a nearby office space, purchased to act as headquarters for the people tasked with Kevin’s training. Kevin would need to go there every weekend for the foreseeable future. On weekdays Kevin and the rest of the family would have evening check-ins at the house with William. All to make certain Kevin wasn’t using his powers on them or anyone else. When Alec had asked if Kevin would ever get to use his powers, he got an hour-long lecture about the importance of free will and responsibility. Alec noticed that the agent lecturing him never actually answered his question, but he was too afraid of another lecture to insist on a real answer. 

Once they were home William made certain they knew how to contact him, as well as reassuring them once more that any recordings the monitors picked up that was unrelated to Kevin’s powers would be erased. When he left, he shook both parents’ hands before promising to return later that night for the first checkup.

Left alone, or at least with the appearance of being alone, the family stood around the living room looking at each other. No one felt comfortable enough to sit or to be the first to leave. Alec decided he should get his twin out of the room before their parents tried to say something. “I’ll take Kevin upstairs.” He said grabbing his brothers’ hand to pull him out of the room. When they were in Alec’s room with the door closed behind them Alec rounded on Kevin, “Are you alright?” Without waiting for a response Alec launched into worried rambles of all the things he suspected went on in secret government labs. Kevin ignored his brother and began to go though his brothers’ desk, gathering paper and a pen. When Alec realized his brother was not paying him any attention he stopped talking and went to stand at Kevin’s shoulder to see what he was doing. “What are you writing?” he asked.

Kevin held up one finger and continued to write in big shaky letters that were much neater than normal. Alec was reminded of the countless hours his brother spent struggling to overcome the spasms to learn how to write legibly. When Alec tried to read the paper, Kevin bent it to hide the finished part. Once two pages were filled Kevin put down the pen and reread his work. He made several edits before crossing out the first third of the second page. 

Thinking his brother was done Alec attempted to get his brothers attention, “Kevin?” 

Still looking at his writing Kevin gave a nod of satisfaction and began reading it aloud in a monotone voice. “Alec, during the last few months my team and I have learned that my powers work no matter if I wont them to or not. Because of this I have been working on controlling what I say, in order to be more mindful, I am trying to write down what I say before I speak. Hopefully, I will soon be able to do this mentally but in the meantime, I would appreciate your patience as I write my words down as a personal script.” Here Kevin took in a deep breath. “About what’s happened over the last five months, all I can say is that I learned about my power and have started to plan on how it can be used safely and morally.” For the first time Kevin looked up from the paper meeting Alec’s eyes he continued in a softer voice, “Feel free to ask me any questions you want to but remember there are things I am not allowed to tell you, and everything I say is being recorded and tracked.” 

Alec suddenly felt the weight of the last five months, all the fear and anger that he had been holding in came crashing down on him. Feeling his eyes begin to sting Alec lunged forward to wrap his bother in a hug as he buried his face in his twin’s shoulder. Feeling his brother returning the hug with equal enthusiasm Alec found he only had strength for one question, “What happens now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am experimenting with flash backs so let me know if this chapter was confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a "plan" for how this story will go, and I should update frequently. However life is hard so don't be surprised if I disappear for a while.


End file.
